<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Secrets by NamiGideon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656724">Little Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiGideon/pseuds/NamiGideon'>NamiGideon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Secrets series AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Grooming, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiGideon/pseuds/NamiGideon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Lucis is a young and weak child. The wicked Chancellor of Nifelheim plots his demise.</p><p>But what if he made this little prince love him instead?</p><p>PLEASE. MIND. THE. TAGS. This is a mature work with underage content and if you're not mentally mature enough to deal with these topics, don't click. Save us both the time and pain. Comments are moderated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Secrets series AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been toying with this idea for a while thanks to a couple nice doujinshi, and just foolishly messing with the first two chapters without going anywhere. Was really scared to post it because of the purity police, but you know what? Screw it. It's a work of fiction.</p><p>If I don't post the first two chapters I'll never write/post the rest.</p><p>Angst in chapters to follow. I want fluff too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bahamut thwarted his plans of putting an end to the cursed line of Somnus. Shattered the last of his heart and reduced him to a sacrificial lamb awaiting for the day his executioner would come.<br/>
After that, for many years, anger and hatred festered deep in his heart, consuming it as fast as the scourge threatened to consume his mind. He had changed much from the man who walked out of Angelgard. There was not a shred left of the kind prince he used to be.<br/>
The monster he turned into kept close tabs on the descendants of his treacherous brother, waiting for the day this Chosen One will arrive. </p>
<p>And after some time, he did. In the form of a weak and sickly little boy. Who did the gods take him for?! Were they so stupid as to put their hopes in such a boy, or did they believe Ardyn wasnt even worth a decent opponent?!<br/>
Yet this boy proved to be fortunate enough to survive an ambush, resilient enough to recover from his wounds.</p>
<p>Ardyn had no other option but to take matters in his own hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Security in and around the Citadel was tighter than ever before. And yet none of the Glaives are really a threat to a monster such as Ardyn. He doesn't care. In fact, they don't even notice his shadow slipping past them into the Citadel. His target however, is the young kid studying (playing) alone in the library.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noctis is bored of all the homework piled up in front of him and Ignis isn't even around to distract him… or solve these math problems for him. He's playing on a tablet, bored even of the beautifully illustrated fantasy books that he usually likes to read. He doesn't see the shadow that enters the library from an open balcony door and is only alerted of a presence when he hears the rustling of fabric somewhere out of his line of sight.<br/>
"Ignis? is that you?" He asks, hurriedly hiding the tablet in his bag, hopping out of his chair to look around for the source of the noise. He pouts, as Ignis is not one to play hide and seek when his little master is supposed to finish his duties. "Ignis?" He asked again, walking around a shelf where he found a man he couldn't recognize. Tall, taller than his dad even! Clad in a rich tailor-made grey suit that fit perfectly around his frame, wild red hair that seems out of place for such an elegant get up and thin framed glasses. He returned a book to the shelf and he smiled down at the prince before bowing down theatrically non front of him. "My apologies, your Highness. I didn't see you were here" he stared back at the small boy with piercing amber eyes that made Noctis feel intimidated.<br/>
"Just call me Noctis" He replied, a little uncomfortable under the gaze of the mysterious man. "Are you Ignis' uncle?" He suddenly asked. He knew a relative of Ignis worked for his dad but had never seen him before, if he did, young Noctis couldn't remember, what with his dad always surrounded by his closest staff. "Are you busy? Help me with my homework!" He added without waiting for a reply to his question, trusting this person he thought to be of the Scientia family, taking the man by the sleeve and pulling him along towards the desk where his papers remained blank. "Please? I'm bored!"</p>
<p>Ardyn came to see the one chosen by the gods to destroy him, and all he found was a small, weak child too lazy to even do his own homework. He frowned, part of him deeply offended by how little of him the gods must have thought to pick a child like this. Alas, there was something charming about him. Was it the sparkle of his eyes? The round shape of his cheeks that had to be so immensely soft? Could he touch them? He chose to go for his hair instead, ruffling silky soft locks of raven black hair.</p>
<p>Such a cute little boy. Ardyn found himself hesitating; They were all alone, he could drag his knife out and put an end to the farce right there and then. Instead, he sat down with Noctis' homework and pulled another chair close for the little prince. "Fine, your Highness. But I will stop if you don't pay attention"</p>
<p>"Okay, okay" Noctis knelt on the chair but puffed his cheeks and Ardyn caught his breath. He was even cuter up close. Cursed be the gods for creating a work of art like this!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noctis was a quiet boy with a wandering mind who had to be constantly guided back to the books. Really? Really? This had to be a bad joke from Bahamut if nothing else. But when the boy smiled, his irritation faded away.<br/>
When Noctis managed to solve a difficult problem all on his own, Ardyn praised him and without a second thought, he caught the boy's chin between his fingers. "Good job, Highness" he said with a smirk as his thumb softly caressed his lower lip. Impossibly soft! He drew closer when suddenly a series of small footsteps echoed in the hall.</p>
<p>"Now, don't say anything about this, alright? Someone would be very disappointed if he thought you cheated on your homework" He let go of Noctis and pet him on the cheek before leaving his side, with the little boy never noticing the strange man he thought was a Scientia disappearing behind a bookshelf.</p>
<p>And what a good boy the prince turned out to be, Noctis acted like nothing had happened, showing Ignis his homework (all of it!) To the surprise of the young retainer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Far from the Citadel, hidden in the shadow of a Guardian, Ardyn wandered what just happened to him. His eyes trailed towards the castle, and his mind went back to the young prince. They were so close and he felt something…</p>
<p>Oh how he wanted that sensation again!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ardyn shows up unexpectedly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for: groping, kissing, making out.</p>
<p>If you're still here and plan to stay. Thank you very much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life went back to normal for Noctis and, aside from one day he asked Ignis about his uncle (much to the surprise of his little retainer), he never brought up the incident in the library, all that happened was Ignis had false hopes that Noctis would be good enough to finish his homework as promptly and tidy as he did that one day, when it didn't happen, the poor kid supposed all that happened was Noctis' tablet ran out of battery and he chose to do homework instead of napping on the hard and very unwelcoming chairs.</p>
<p>However, Noctis often thought back to the man he saw that day. He couldn't figure out why, having only seen him once, he put so much importance on him. Noctis rarely thought much of strangers anyway.</p>
<p>Whenever they walked down corridors and spotted staff, he'd stop to try and find the man who helped with his homework but Noct could never find him. A small part of him was disappointed every single time. </p>
<p>Noctis didn't know Ardyn had been watching him, disguised in many forms often as one of the many cats Noctis fed in the gardens every day. </p>
<p>No one could see Ardyn unless he wanted to be seen, his little prince was no exception.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite being a sleepy little boy and no shortage of bedtime stories, it was always difficult for Noctis to fall asleep <em> at night. </em> Sometimes he's assaulted by memories of the Marilith attack that left him chair bound for a while, other times he's just too busy making up grandiose adventures in his head not unlike those from his fantasy books.</p>
<p>Oh! To be a brave knight hunting dragons across the land. Or the thief who stole from the King (He chuckled at this one, knowing almost every secret passage in the Citadel, Noctis would be a great thief). Carbuncle sometimes joins him in his adventures once he inevitably falls asleep.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to the young Prince, he had a visitor a couple days ago. Creeping on the little boy was never Ardyn's idea to begin with. However since that day at the library, he <em> needed </em> to see Noctis. Tonight he made the decision of paying him a visit once more, and this time make sure the boy knows he's there.</p>
<p>Curling in bed, with the Carbuncle totem by his side Noctis dozed off, finally taken by the warmth of his blankets when suddenly a cold breeze startled him. He saw the curtains flow and the door slightly ajar. Weird, he swore that glass door was closed hours ago. He rolled out of bed to close it, stopping in mid stride as a tall man walked into the room. His eyes opened wide as he recognized the person he mistook for Ignis' uncle, finally realizing he was no such person. Weak noises left him as Ardyn squatted in front of him and placed the tip of his index finger over his lips. "Shush, my little Prince. I'm not here to hurt you" He said in an amiable tone that made Noctis shiver in confusion.</p>
<p>"How did you get here?" He asked when Ardyn stood up and began pacing around his room.</p>
<p>"I know my way around"</p>
<p> Noctis observed him, his eyes taking in every detail; the heavy coat, those mismatched clothes and combat boots, his bright auburn hair partially covered by an old hat. There was no way someone like that could slip past the Glaives. Unless…</p>
<p>His eyes sparkled as he spoke. "Are you a thief?!" He asked, rather excitedly as one of his favourite characters was a thief.</p>
<p>Ardyn chuckled, turning to face Noctis. "Oh? Perhaps I am one; here to steal the crown jewel of Lucis"</p>
<p>The boy covered his mouth as he laughed. "The crown dad wears has no jewels, dummy!"</p>
<p>"That's not what I meant" Ardyn turned into a shadow and, as quick as lightning closed the distance between them, picking Noctis in his arms. "Aren't you the prettiest thing in all of Eos? Nothing in this star holds as much value to the King as you do, my little boy"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Ardyn's surprise, Noctis laughed happily as he was picked up. "Wow, you can warp too!" He said, squirming in Ardyn's arms, trying to adjust himself to get a better look of this stranger that fascinated him. He was a taciturn child around strangers, usually. But Ardyn made him feel comfortable, Noctis felt that strange connection between them once again. "So… what's your name?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and reaching out for that strange hat that obscured half of the adult's face.</p>
<p>Ardyn? Astrals, he felt his heart skipping a beat at the Prince's joyful laughter. Everything about Noctis was soft, his weight and warmth just right in his arms. "Ardyn, and I'm your guardian angel if you so wish" Ardyn licked his lips and took a deep breath. When Noctis smiled again he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>"Aww, that tickles" Noctis exclaimed rubbing his face. He then brought both hands to feel the stubble growing all over Ardyn's cheeks. "It feels so rough. Don't you ever shave?" The boy gave him a stern look that was so adorable with his puffed cheeks and comical pout. </p>
<p>And that's what broke Ardyn, it was the same face that made him fall for Noctis so incredibly hard the first time. Before he knew what he was doing, Ardyn kissed the prince on the lips, rejoicing in the sensation of the soft flesh and the fact the prince didn't fight back--He didn't return the kiss either, but Ardyn would change that.</p>
<p>"That wasn't very nice" Said Noctis when the other pulled away.</p>
<p>"Oh? It's only a kiss" Said Ardyn.</p>
<p>"Kisses are yuck" Noctis replied, making a face with his tongue sticking out.</p>
<p>"Perhaps you'll like them if you give it another try" He kissed Noctis again, this time with more intent, licking his soft lips to invite him to open his mouth. His little prince followed the lead, mouth opening slightly, invaded by that tongue, hot as fire, rough but oddly gentle. He didn't push back this time either, the lovely little thing.</p>
<p>He took the boy to his bed and lowered their bodies on the mattress, Noctis trapped beneath his larger body. Around them Ardyn created an illusion; a wheat field the young Prince had never seen before. It was so peaceful though, that it made Noctis feel safe.</p>
<p>Cupping the boys cheek, Ardyn pulled away, still feeling the wetness of that little mouth. "Not bad, huh?" He said, cupping his cheek and brushing gently under his eye.</p>
<p>Noctis bit on his lips and shook his head "No, it's just a little weird" He propped himself on his elbows and looked around the field bathed in golden light.</p>
<p>"See this place? Whenever I come visit, I'll bring you here. No one can see or hear us here, but you'll be safe. Nothing will harm you as long as you're with me"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bahamut never said anything about Ardyn finding the boy ahead of time, probably didn't think of what would happen if the Adagium, his puppet, did. Ardyn figured that dragon would come down and stop him once more if he tried to kill Noctis just like he did when he tried killing Regis… but what about <em> this? </em> Ardyn reached the citadel with the intention of trying his luck again and destroy the prince while he was still young. Yet he changed his mind, wanting the prince all for himself instead. And what a perfect age to start! He was glad the Marilith attack was unsuccessful.</p>
<p>His hands wandered aimlessly all over Noctis' torso, feeling his flesh beneath black clothes, paying special attention to his belly, but not going anywhere further down. The boy squirmed, laughing at such a weird feeling. It made him all ticklish, heating up until his face turned bright red. At least he was having fun.</p>
<p>Ardyn lowered down, until they pressed flush to each other, he then spoke to his ear. "You must keep this a secret, my sweet Prince. If you don't, something bad might happen to both of us. You wouldn't want that, right?" He nibbled on the curve of his ear, traced it with the tip of his tongue until Noct's breath caught up.</p>
<p>This was new and very very different, Noct didn't know what to do other than cling to Ardyn's strange clothes. He whimpered and closed his eyes, feeling Ardyn moving to his neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin just like he did to his ear until poor Noct moaned. He covered his mouth with a small hand, ashamed of the noise though Ardyn told him no one would hear them.</p>
<p>"No… don't hide" Ardyn pulled his hand away. "Your voice is pretty, Noct" Everything about Noctis was pretty and so innocent. It was such an injustice that a creature like this had to die with him.</p>
<p>If they were unable to stop that, at least Ardyn would take Noctis first and make the Prince his in body and soul. What sweet revenge that would be, to tarnish the bloodline of his brother.</p>
<p>His hands caressed the sides of Noctis' small body, finally reaching his thighs. The Prince squirmed, giving the other a questioning look as he felt the fabric of his pants slipping down. </p>
<p>"Wait…" said Noct, reaching down to hold the larger hands and stop them. "No, please" he said, his face as red as the ruby in Carbuncle's forehead. He was confused and didn't know what was going on. Their actions became too intense for him to wrap his head around them.</p>
<p>"Do you not trust me?" Ardyn asked him, his voice calm and steady, like he wasn't aroused at all despite the uncomfortable sensation under his trousers.</p>
<p>Noctis paused a moment to think of his answer, looking away from the older male and towards the golden horizon. That pause gave him time to calm down and though he was unable to put a name to what was happening, it was enough to calm down the sudden wave of anxiety that took over him just moments ago. "I… I do. But no one touches me like that. I don't know what it means. It scared me"</p>
<p>Ardyn took a deep breath, rolling off of Noctis to lay on the ground beside him. "Come here…" He opened his arms and Noctis climbed on top of him after a few hesitant seconds, snuggling to his broad chest. "My apologies, darling. I let my own excitement take the better of me." He said, brushing locks of soft black hair behind the boy's ear. He was sporting a raging hard on under his trousers, his whole body desperate to sink within the warmth of his little prince. However if Noctis was scared, it wouldn't be a satisfying experience. It'd be a one off thing and he'd never get to see the little one until their fates demanded it so.</p>
<p>"You're so weird" Noctis replied, leaning on the gentle touches of the man. The tension slowly left Noctis, allowing him to relax in the warmth around him. "Is that what people do when they're in love?" He asked, turning red once again.</p>
<p>"Of course!" Ardyn replied back with a grin. His expression was soft, one he hadn't used in a very long time. The Lucian prince could easily bring out a small part of him that lay buried deeply for ages. "Why, could it be that His Highness loves me? But we've just met!" His arms wrapped around the small body and he kissed the boy again--Briefly, not as intimately as their previous kisses.</p>
<p>He got a flustered look in return before Noctis hid his face on the ruffled shirt. "No!" Was the muffled reply. "I don't know!" There was a pause before he dared glancing up at the other.  "… I like you, I guess"</p>
<p>"I love you, Noct." Surprisingly, the words weren't the empty lie Ardyn would've expected. Perhaps it wasn't a full truth but it had the promise of becoming one. And the shy smile he got in return from Noctis melted his heart.</p>
<p>This time around, it was the prince who tried kissing him, making the first move with the awkwardness that was expected from a boy his age.The kiss renewed Ardyn's interest. It was clumsy, with Noct trying really hard to imitate what the other did just moments before. He allowed a hand to slide beneath the boy's shirt, feeling along the skin of his back. It didn't scare Noctis; he was relaxed, with his little hands gripping to the white shirt.</p>
<p>Ardyn broke the kiss and grinned. "And you said kisses were disgusting" He pulled at his red scarf and shirt to get some fresh air. Noctis was so warm against him--Warm and nice. "Would you let me touch you, my dear?" He asked the prince in a husky voice as his hand moved down, his thumb hooked to the hem of his pants and gave the fabric a gentle pull.</p>
<p>"It won't hurt?"</p>
<p>"Not at all, Noct. It won't be much different from what we've been doing so far" He let go of the fabric, splaying his hand over the boy's tiny butt to rub circles and squeeze the still covered flesh. That earned him a soft gasp from Noctis as the boy squirmed. "I promise to take good care of you, little one" Noctis responded with soft mewls, closing his eyes. Ardyn said he'd be good and the prince wanted to look brave and please the man. </p>
<p>Noctis then felt the stubble grazing his cheeks, a hot tongue on his neck, and a soft bite on his throat. Soft, barely audible moans left him. With his eyes closed it felt much better, sending all sorts of sensation across his body, like a warm tingling that made his limbs like jelly.</p>
<p>It was all well and good when suddenly the yapping of a small animal not far from them caught their attention. This was an illusion created by Ardyn, how could <em> anything </em> break through it. He turned towards the source of the noise and Noctis did the same.</p>
<p>"Carbuncle!" Said Noctis, wiggling out of Ardyn's embrace to run to his furry friend.</p>
<p>"Oh, you have to be kidding me" Ardyn grumbled under his breath. He was so close this time, and more sexually frustrated than ever before. He sat on the ground with his legs crossed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was his mistake not taking the Carbuncle seriously from the get go… and the damned thing took its sweet time making itself known.</p>
<p>"I assume you're a Messenger, am I right?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somnus never really left Ardyn's memory. He's always there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mentions of incest.</p><p>Short chapter. Had a hand injury that made it hard to type for weeks and I almost lost the whole idea for this story.<br/>I still want to keep writing it. :3 thanks for reading. Comment if you can, lemme know what you think or what you'd like to see. Feedback is welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carbuncle immediately stood between Noctis and Ardyn, glancing up at the man with piercing eyes. A strong power emanated from the small creature, telling Ardyn everything he needed to know even as the creature refused to use his voice for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was best not to tempt the ire of a Messenger, Ardyn thought, giving up on his pursuit for the night. "Very well then…" he walked around Carbuncle, bowing graciously to the prince before offering his hand. "Shall we return, Your Highness?" Noctis tilted his head and looked from his furry friend to the tall man, taking his gloved hand with a nod. Ardyn instructed him to close his eyes and the illusion shattered, leaving them in the room once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis felt sleepy all of a sudden, and barely registered the change. All he could think of was the soft mattress beneath him. He looked at Ardyn with heavy eyes and yawned. "It's late… you should go" He said, rubbing his eye and quickly burying himself under the warm blankets. He felt the bed shifting as Ardyn sat on the edge, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek, which made Noctis smile. The stubble felt funny and he couldn't quite get used to it. His dad had a beard, but it was soft unlike Ardyn's unkept one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet dreams, Noct"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis said nothing in return, already falling asleep. However an action caught the attention of Ardyn; the prince placed a small hand on his, little fingers curling around his own calloused ones. Something within Ardyn stirred… not lust, no twisted desire for revenge--it was something cold that made his heart ache. Sadness. One so deep it strangled his heart until a broken sound left his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber eyes scrutinized the round sleeping face which brought Ardyn back to the past; He was right in front of Somnus, there was hardly any difference between Noctis and his brother when they were kids. The young prince was the mirror image of the brother he used to love. On the surface at least, Noctis was a shy and sleepy kid while his brother was bashful and full of energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both were sweet at that age though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somnus used to be sweet until he just wasn't anymore. He grew up to be a man of action, stoic and cruel, with little patience for the more mellow personality of his older brother. Where there was once peace, arguments erupted, escalating from simple words to fists until both men resolved to just walk away instead of staining their clothes with their shared blood whenever a new argument arose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The affection both brothers felt for each other warped into something dark. There was jealousy and envy on one side. Resentment and confusion on the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nights they used to share in bed together were but a distant memory, they could hardly stay in the same room for more than five minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Ardyn hoped they could one day find common ground and rule together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until---</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn shook his head to push that haunting memory away. Corrupted as his memory and personality might be, sometimes memories came back with sharp clarity, reopening wounds that healed only skin deep.. It tore him to pieces when that happened and he found himself curling over the little boy, with his free hand holding the back of his little head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could this child become like his brother? Would he live to see his past replaying in front of him? He cursed the Six. It had to be their whole plan, rubbing salt on the wound by making their Chosen One a carbon copy of the man that stole everything from Ardyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't allow this boy to become like his brother.</span>
</p><p>~~~~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn hadn't returned to visit Noctis for several nights. Yet his life as Chancellor of Nifelheim went uninterrupted. Long ago, he stopped showing emotions, he put on a mask that became his face over time. No one even imagined this sassy, distant and unnerving man waged a terrible battle within his heart and mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the black cat that one day invaded his home and refused to leave knew of it. As well as the growing collection of empty bottles of wine in his crammed home studio. For days he couldn't stop thinking of Somnus. No matter how hard he tried to focus on Noctis, the sweet smile of the boy morphed into the image of his brother's scowl the moment he struck Ardyn down with his blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that no matter what he did, that scene would replay again sooner or later. Unless he killed Noctis or corrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easier said than done really…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until that night when his hands first explored that warm body, the destruction of the Lucian prince came so easily to his mind in a thousand different ways. Now it was hard to even think of corrupting him without those big blue eyes coming to mind. Big, earnest, so trusting and gentle… reflecting loneliness and a sadness too deep for a child to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drinking himself to sleep did nothing but exacerbate his carnal desire for the price. It was becoming an embarrassing and annoying habit to wake up to soiled blankets and a sticky patch in his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, it was great that his mind would forget Somnus and the past for a while, but the building sexual tension was making him a huge mess. He was confused really, as to why the anger and hatred towards his brother was morphing into lust and his desire for revenge into… yearning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he missed Somnus, even after his cruel betrayal. Maybe Ardyn still loved his brother despite him building his kingdom on the spilled blood of his older brother.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A man struggles with the sick desires he can't rationalize.<br/>A child struggles with a deep loneliness he can't understand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for sticking with this story and all the nice comments I've got 🥺</p>
<p>I'm a voice hearer, courtesy of schizophrenia and I always liked those scenes in Episode Ardyn that breached the limit between what was real and what was a psychosis hallucination brought on by intense emotions and stress.</p>
<p>So I wanted to have some fun with that in this chapter, just a little toned down from the game, a little bit more, let's say real, from my experience at least.</p>
<p>Sorry chapters are so short though 😩</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you still thinking about him? You should be ashamed of your desires, brother! You've been corrupted beyond help. Look at you, lusting over a child because you can't forget me!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then there's that derisive laughter he's grown to hate. Ardyn can't see the owner of the voice but knows perfectly what expression Somnus is wearing, he knows all too well the look of disgust on his face. He's seen it before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What we did back then meant nothing! We were young, we wanted to know what it was like. But only you, oh so pure Healer, never really grew out of it. Even before the Starscourge, you were already a vile monster. You fell in love with your own blood, you still desired me, even after you found a woman of your own! What would your sweet Aera think if she could see you now? Drunk and hard for a little child, all because he reminds you of your dear little brother!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're disgusting! A loathsome, sick and depraved monster! The demons inside you writhe with revulsion, bleeding out of your body because they can't stand your sins!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Black miasma stained his clothes, dripping on the silky smooth covers of his bed. He's been bleeding black for hours, like the demons really don't want to be in him anymore. Why would they? They're parasites, always seeking new hosts to propagate the darkness, but what Ardyn feels is so much worse. He wants to spread darkness to only one person; Noctis. His sweet little prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His love for him is impure, not even Somnus the traitor would've violated a boy. Such thoughts belonged only to the wicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somnus must be right, Ardyn was never pure. What soul could harbor carnal love for its own bloodline? What soul would want to possess a child in heart and body, driven by that same tainted love?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't understand, Somnus!" He growls in the near darkness, tossing the empty bottle towards the shadows in the corner that barely resemble a human shape to his drunken mind. He wants to defend himself, prove that the love he feels is not the result of evil. He refuses to accept it despite the alarms ringing in his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What is there to understand? You want a child… you want me. You want him to grow up and become what you wanted of me, what you could never have, at least. Is that it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You couldn't have me, we were brothers, the People that loved you and respected you would've been the first to ostracize you, locked you up, had they known what depraved emotions you harboured for your brother.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's still your bloodline, but no one knows, he's so far removed that you don't have to worry about incest anymore. Was that worth it to trade for something worse?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>TELL ME"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn screamed in anger, covering his ears to mute the voice of Somnus… it didn't go away though, it's not a physical sound, it was all in his head. Ardyn cursed, spat miasma and wine on the carpet. He wanted Somnus to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not wicked… his love for Noctis is real. He told himself. And yet, he knew next time they met, he'd manipulate the naive little child, he would groom him some more, he'd train the kid to his liking… That sweet prince was putty in his hands. Malleable, ready to be shaped to whatever Ardyn wanted and needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the back of his mind, he heard Somnus laughing once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been avoiding your chores all day, Noct"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis found the little Prince after a good couple hours of searching nonstop. For a kid, the Citadel might as well be an entire continent. Poor Ignis was out of breath, and annoyed by the fact Noctis was evading him and his homework.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to do homework" Noct replied with his usual stubbornness, turning his back on Ignis as he resumed whatever he was doing in the farthest corner of the gardens. His blue eyes were frantically searching, from time to time doing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>pss pss</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound cats liked to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were doing so good Noct. And now you do even less than before! You hide with Regalia and refuse to eat even your favourite foods. What's the matter?" Ignis tried again with his arms crossed and watching Noct through dusty glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct seemingly ignored him, still looking for a cat in the bushes, where there was obviously no cat. "I can't find a cat…" he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You feed an army of cats, they come and go and some never come back. You already know that"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like this cat very much. And he's not here"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis sighed and shook his head. Once, he had seen Noct playing with a very peculiar cat; bright amber eyes and solid chocolate coat that almost looked red in the sun…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it ever walked out into the sun, that cat never left the bushes, keeping itself hidden, though Noctis approached and petted it and the cat would purr and snuggle up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Noct, that cat must've been sick. It was always hiding. Cats hide when they're sick"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No… he isn't sick. He doesn't like people." Noct retorted, pouting back at Ignis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis knew that cat had appeared out of nowhere, just like his mysterious friend did before. And he knew, without a word, that the cat was the same person. The eyes were unmistakable, the vaguely threatening air around then was the same, the way in which the cat moved reminded him so much of the languid movements of Ardyn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for days he had seen neither.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that one night they kissed, Ardyn hadn't visited in his room. Once he found Noct napping in the Regalia and shared a bar of candy with him. Noct smiled and cuddled with Ardyn in the backseat of the car, but the man hadn't tried kissing him again, in fact he seemed distracted. Still kind and loving with the child, but distracted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, Noct only saw that new cat. A cuddly one that enjoyed chin and behind the ear scratches. It'd appear under the shade of the trees, behind bushes, never allowed Noctis to carry him out of the shade and disappeared every time Ignis approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By now, Noct caught up to the fact this Ardyn was some sort of mage. But how?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to ask Ignis or his dad if other people could use magic; As far as he knew magic only belonged to the royal family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But asking such things would only bring questions he couldn't answer. He promised to never say anything. Ardyn made it clear that revealing their secret would be bad for everyone. And Noct didn't want to put anyone he loved in danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And though that was a threat that caused fear in Noct's young heart, he couldn't help but miss Ardyn. The prince was too young to understand romantic love, but he could understand that wish to be with someone, the happiness that closeness brought, and the feeling of not being alone anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn successfully made the kid feel like he needed the man, and that without him, the young prince was lonely again and no one would really fill that spot on his heart. Oh poor Noctis, he was too sweet a child, so easy to mold, so eager and quick to change for the sake of someone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis had enough of waiting around for the prince, who he thought was faking just to slack off in the garden some more. "Noctis let's go back to the Citadel" He said, only ever using the Prince's name when he wanted the boy's attention. "You'll be grounded for failing your assignments." And he'd be grounded for failing in his duties. The young retainer didn't want to be seen as a failure, he worked really hard, sometimes double to save Noct's ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Noctis stopped his fruitless search and returned to the Citadel with Ignis. His homework took an eternity and a ton of corrections until the paper was worn out and dirty. Noct wasn't paying attention; he was sad, worried, anxious. How's he going to concentrate in maths when his heart was so heavy with a grief he couldn't understand?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another hour of barely any noticeable progress and with the clock showing 8:00pm, Ignis let Noctis go. Both children were hungry and sleepy, they wouldn't get anything done. For the first time in months, Ignis didn't bother with tidying up the desk. There were things Noctis still needed to write down and answer. The little retainer thought of just filling it all himself but… Noctis had to learn that not every single time Ignis would be there to bail him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And keeping Noct busy was the only way Ignis knew how to make Noctis focus when he got too depressed and zoning out. That was his way of caring when his little friend was sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Noctis refused his customary bedtime story, dragging his feet to the bed as soon as he came out of the shower. He flipped on the mattress and hid under the covers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Ardyn drowned his misery in alcohol, his little prize sulked in bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that's how both greeted the morning, each without having slept at all that night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bad dreams. Alcohol. Loneliness. Sadness. Lust. None of these things mix well with Ardyn Izunia and the result is something he might have never thought would happen so soon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so... This chapter was a wild ride. It took me along time to write bc of the Covid19 anxiety/recovery.</p><p>It also brought this work from "Mature"  to "Explicit"</p><p>There's brotherly incest and inappropriate sexual behaviour with our young little Prince. Don't worry, he's into it.</p><p>Cuddles are also present.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He could feel the cold hands of his brother running along his thighs at the same time hot breath blew over his engorged shaft. It often started like this, with Somnus teasing him on the carpets after a chess match, regardless of who was the winner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ardyn allowed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first couple times, the older brother refused Somnus' advances; yet the blood of the youth is in constant turmoil, boiling with needs that are new and difficult to understand to those blindly seeking the meaning to their desire. They're so overwhelming that it renders them afraid of seeking the guidance of their elders. It is sinful, so how are they to approach anyone with their doubts?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's how one day, when Somnus teased him after a heated quarrel, Ardyn gave in. He took his brother on those same carpets. It was quick and sloppy, they barely removed their robes. All they wanted was to feel that union in which two souls fused into one. The face Somnus made was engraved in Ardyn's mind: breathtaking, with his eyes half open and his mouth a silent "oh" from which drool dribbled down his flushed cheeks. His little brother had wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling them close until Ardyn could feel himself sliding deeper into his brother's tight hole with each thrust. They came together, making a mess of their clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, their escapades seemed to have strengthened the precarious bond that grew weaker as weeks gave way to months and then years. Unfortunately, the only one with these delusions was Ardyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Somnus, it was a game. Pleasure meant nothing but a fun few hours. He could care less where that pleasure was coming from as long as it was someone he deemed worthy of his royal blood. One day he'd find a woman to possess and this foolishness would come to an end. Yet, to Ardyn it meant so much. It was the love of a family of which only his brother remained, it was the promise of a bright future, when both would rule the land together as one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like everything else, what was once a peaceful and enjoyable activity where both could set their differences aside, sex became another battlefield for them to fight on. Somnus changed, no longer submissive, he'd struggle, bite and punch until he pinned Ardyn down, taking his dick however he wanted. Sometimes driving his older brother to tears with the abuse he had to endure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ardyn still allowed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Depraved whore. You would do anything to have me, wouldn't you?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Somnus' voice was loud and clear in his ears. Ardyn could see his brother between his legs, his face so close to his erection. Sometimes, in his drunken dreams, Somnus would take him with the eagerness he displayed their first couple times. Much later, before the demon outbreak, Somnus' would forcefully take him, calling him his whore, just like this vision did now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"The kid won't satisfy you the way I do. No matter how hard you deny it, only I could make you cum. You couldn't get off without me, even now you can't, dirty slut."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn't what he wanted, he didn't want to hear Somnus' laughter or his cruel words. They opened wounds that closed only skin deep. He thrashed on the bed until he finally snapped awake. He sat up and his head spun, causing him a wave of nausea but all he spat was a mouthful of miasma. His head throbbed with a monumental headache brought upon by the alcohol he ingested all day and night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same alcohol he immediately continued to drink as soon as he reached the night stand. The tiny LED of his phone beside the bottle pulsed with bright colors, indicating notifications and missed calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't give a shit about that, not today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled out of bed, wobbling on his feet and proceeded to follow his morning routine as best he could. In the shower, with his back against the cold tiles and warm water falling on his chest, he decided to look for Noctis. He needed to see that beautiful kid with the soft smile and radiant blue eyes to replace the image of his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noct wasn't a kid that skipped school, despite his spoiled and lazy nature and the general discomfort his classmates brought to him, Ignis had successfully taught him that school was important and it was his responsibility as a good child to attend his classes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he refused to get out of bed, alarms blared in everyone's heads. Ignis had to go see him, when Noctis refused to even speak to the maid that came for him. He was sobbing under the covers and no amount of coaxing made him come out. It had been a long time since Noctis last threw a temper tantrum, and the staff worried about losing their jobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis himself had little success; Noctis only cried harder when his young retainer asked him what was wrong. For days the Prince acted strange and this was the culmination of that strange behaviour… perhaps a day off would sort him out? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against the best judgement of the governess and Chamberlain, Noctis was allowed to stay home that day and when he finally spoke, it was to request be left alone in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Noctis. For hours he napped, unable to understand why he felt the way he did and with no one to share this confusion. He wanted to see his dad, King Regis, and tell him but… not only would the King grow concerned and angry, he wouldn't understand!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to stay in bed any longer, Noctis escaped from his room, using those hidden passages that only he knew existed. His destination; the enormous garage. More accurately, the backseat of The Regalia. The King's favourite car and the Prince's happy place. Perhaps in the comfort of the vehicle's leather backseat, the boy would find what he was afraid to ask from his dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dad was perpetually busy yet he was kind and understanding and spoiled him more than the governess thought was good for Noctis. But the Prince was afraid… that something bad might happen if he told anyone what made him so sad. Regis might not even understand him this time! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting everyone in danger was just not worth it, he thought, as he curled on the seat and held tight to the black leather. There, with his cheeks still wet from the tears, Noctis fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone opened the unlocked door of the Regalia, making Noctis wake up and flinch with a soft gasp. Sleepy as he was, he expected Ignis or the governess to reprimand him, instead his drowsy eyes focused on a familiar gray heavy coat. The patterns of the metal cage above the fabric, though intricate, the Prince had memorized to the smallest details. He looked up; leaning on the door was the strange man that visited him and suddenly disappeared for long days, leaving Noctis to miss him with an intensity he couldn't put in words, only tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ardyn!" He said with a loud playful voice. Ardyn doubled down, slipping inside the vehicle, his long index finger resting on Noctis' lips. His hands though, they were far from steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shush, don't be loud. Only you are supposed to know I'm here" He whispered and closed the door behind him. In that reduced, closed space, the smell of wine was evident in Ardyn's breath and clothes, masking the scent of his cologne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct had never smelled a drunk person. With a scowl he made his discomfort known. Even so, he willingly climbed on Ardyn's lap. He hadn't seen the man in days! "Take a shower next time" He said, resting his forehead on the other's chest and gripping the flaps of his coat. "You didn't come!" No red cat, no shadows in the hallways, no presence in his room at night. "Are you bored? You don't like me anymore?" His adorable child pouted, blue eyes staring intently at him. They had the same intensity of Somnus' eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll never get enough of you, my boy" Ardyn cupped his cheek. How badly he needed the Prince and how often he dreamed of him in his long absence. Even better; Noctis missed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Before disappearing for no apparent reason, it became a habit for Ardyn to visit the kid. Deep at night, he'd enter his room, telling the Prince stories and legends long forgotten, bedtime stories lost to the ashes of time. All of them illustrated by his magic in a way no device could ever compare. And Noctis loved it.</span>He found this approach to be the best. Noctis trusted him a lot more, sitting on his lap or cuddling with him as miniature magical creatures recreated scenes from the stories right on his bed.</p><p>
  <span>The first time Ardyn visited in the shape of a cat, Noctis immediately noticed him. Evidently this little boy knew each cat that visited the castle grounds. It was then when Ardyn knew they were bound by more than just fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You remind me of someone special</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Prince told the cat when he approached to pet his reddish coat. And those words Ardyn never forgot. He had wormed his way into Noctis' heart!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you remind me of him… because it's you, Ardyn?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Noctis had asked when the cat climbed on his lap. And in the look they shared, both knew the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn would definitely thwart Bahamut's plans. And Noctis would participate willingly… if all went according to plan.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're an idiot" Noct told him all of a sudden, sitting with his back against Ardyn, arms crossed over his chest. "I thought you'd never come back! If you don't like me, say it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct really had a way with words, huh? Very blunt. But also very insecure… that's what made him so easy to groom. A lonely and insecure kid who found someone that gave him attention and care? The way Noct clung to him just moments before was proof that the absence only strengthened his feelings. The child needed validation, and that validation came from Ardyn coming back. It was proof for the Prince that someone liked him enough to want to be around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was exquisite!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn hugged him. "Turn around my boy" he asked, grabbing Noctis to guide him to sit down facing him. "It won't happen again. And one day, little boy… I'll take you with me. You'll be mine, we'll live together. And you'll like it" Noctis blushed, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Ardyn felt a knot in his throat; Noctis was really the mirror image of Somnus. And the memory of that nightmare not long ago assaulted him. That was the reason why Ardyn decided to return. Only Noctis could erase those memories that not even the Scourge could destroy. For days, Ardyn debated with himself, well aware of just how vastly depraved his desires were. In the end, he'd rather deal with the guilt than the nightmares with his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Noctis could erase his feelings for Somnus, then the guilt of corrupting a child this young would be very well worth it. For Noctis would become all he ever wanted from his brother and never got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" Noct asked when a tear rolled down Ardyn's cheek. And that was enough for Ardyn to break down, drunk and sensitive as he was. He pulled Noct close and kissed him. A kiss on the lips that left Noct out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dear sweet Prince. Do you know the endless days and nights I've spent in agony and despair for you?" One hand slipped underneath the boy's shirt, fingers splayed over the skin of his back. "I see your face everywhere. Your soft skin still lingers on my fingertips… I miss it." He kissed Noctis again and his lips followed a trail to his ear, gently pulling at his earlobe with his teeth. "I'm in love with you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis remained still, only making soft and adorable sounds like the mews of a kitten. His tiny hands gripped to the coat, still too inexperienced to know what to do in the presence of pleasure. However, the hands of the demon in human form knew what to do, feeling Noctis eagerly, both slipping under his shirt to pull it up and off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time Ardyn saw his naked chest in its entirety. The narrow, tiny rib cage moving with the boy's shallow breath, the baby fat that still lingered in his limbs and belly. "Let me touch you…" he said, running the tips of his fingers from Noct's chest all the way down to his belly, just above his pants. He adjusted himself beneath Noct, and Noct noticed something hard pressing against his front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis shyly nodded, looking down between their bodies, at the tent in the other's pants. And Ardyn, noticing his curiosity urged him to satisfy it. "Touch if you want to." he said, guiding a tiny hand with his to grab at his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's hot…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's how you make me feel" Ardyn bit on his small shoulder, letting out a gasp when Noctis moved his hand. The Prince cried out but didn't pull away. He merely closed his eyes. The bite wasn't painful, it made him feel nice, causing goosebumps to flare all over his skin. It felt even better when Ardyn started to caress him, playing with his tummy and chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn let go of his shoulder to stare down at his prize. That heavenly expression on his Prince's face was perfect, better than anything he ever saw in Somnus. He rolled his hips then, the friction making Ardyn moan as well.</span>
</p><p><span>He wondered if Noctis was able to get an erection and he ventured a hand to touch the boy above his clothes, earning a gasp of surprise from him as response. Blue eyes looked back at Ardyn, puzzled and a little scared.</span>"It's alright… I won't hurt you. Just do with your hand what I'll do with mine. Okay?" Ardyn reassured him and kissed him on the forehead. He moved his hand, gripping Noctis gently through his clothes and the boy followed his lead with shaky hands.</p><p>
  <span>"Shush, it's okay" Ardyn said, feeling Noctis getting hard in his hand. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Trust me. Do you think I'd hurt you?" </span>
</p><p><span>Noctis shook his head, so far Ardyn had been very gentle with him, though that one time he made a vague threat was never forgotten. Still, Noctis was</span> a good kid. And he made Ardyn happy, right? He looked happy, Noctis thought. And… Yes, he had to admit it felt good, really good. A moan left him and he looked down, watching their hands moving together. Noctis was fascinated by the difference in their size and wondered silently if one day he'd be like that. He began touching Ardyn on his own, more curious than anything, and yet the motion of his hands were enough for Ardyn to moan. It was the image of the boy, more than the action on itself, that turned him on.</p><p>
  <span>Noctis moaned again, his hips moving on their own. He felt even better, though this being his first handjob, It was slightly painful as pleasure grew in intensity. He threw his head back, mouth agape and eyes clouded with tears. His flushed face the most adorable thing Ardyn had seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful, we must not stain your precious vehicle" Ardyn cooed into his ear, though really the only one who could leave a stain was him. </span>
</p><p>Noctis tensed in his lap and Ardyn kissed him deeply, in time to silence a cry as Noctis came. It was such a shame though that all he could ejaculate was a brief, warm stream of pee. He fell listless against the older male, but Ardyn wasn't done yet. "Oh Noct, I forgot how soon you'd reach your climax!" He said with a soft laugh, grabbing Noctis to lay him face down beside him. "It is not very nice of you, though. I haven't finished yet" Noctis weakly protested yet was too dazed to move.</p><p>
  <span>Taking advantage of this, Ardyn positioned himself above him, pressing his hard on to the boy's tiny butt. He growled, thinking of the day he'd get to stick it into Noctis, grinding against him as if he was already fucking the young boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis shivered, clenching his fists on either side of his head until Ardyn grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers together. "Hush… now… my sweet prince" The Chancellor then praised him; calling him cute, adorable, a brave and good child. "I love you Noct" he said in a strained voice as he finally came, leaving quite the sticky and disgusting mess in his own trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis had sort of blacked out listening to the loving praise of the older male, feeling proud of each word despite his confusion. All these sensations were so different to what he had ever felt before, even different to the first and only time when Ardyn made out with him. Until he felt something warm on his butt and those four words that he grew to like so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn fell back against the door, a pleased look on his face. Noctis took his time to move, and when he did, it was to cuddle with the other, climbing on top of him to rest his head on Ardyn's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too… But don't scare me again"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't make it clear exactly what scared him before falling asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>